Shadow of the League
by FireFox09
Summary: This is my OC in the Young Justice Team please give it a chance before reviewing! Rated T for now might become M later on.


_**Chapter 1: Independence Day**_

A scrawny thirteen year old girl in a small, comfortable blue jacket walked through the streets of Washington DC in broad daylight with her long black hair covering her face. People ignored her mostly because of how tattered her clothes were thinking that she was homeless. Not that she would have much to say since she doesn't have much practice talking.

Along with her jacket she also had a black scarf with a strange red pattern on it and grey jeans. Her name is Kairi… That's it, she doesn't remember anything else except for the last two years of her life and even those memories were slowly fading away.

There was a reason that Kairi was in Washington DC and it was to get help from the Justice League. They were the only ones that she knew would help her with her problem but she shivered despite both her clothing and the warm fourth of July air when she noticed a crowd gathering in front of the Hall of Justice, the Headquarters of the Justice League so Kairi weaved her way through the crowd to see four founding members of the League walking towards the Hall each with their own protégé.

Even though Kairi planned to talk to them about her problem she could only stare in awe at how they were. They practically screamed power and protection as they walked. The four were Batman the Dark Knight of Gotham City along with Robin the Boy Wonder, Green Arrow the Modern Day Robin Hood of Star City with his partner Speedy, Aquaman the King of Atlantis walking forward confidently with Aqualad his apprentice and Flash the fastest man alive from Keystone City with his protégé Kid Flash the fastest boy alive.

While in awe at them Kairi remembered that she needed their help so she was about to try to get their attention when her blood ran cold as she realized that two people wearing blood red cloaks in the crowd across from her were looking at her… Or more precisely they were looking at her eyes.

Backing up Kairi left forgetting about getting help because she knew that she needed to leave the state right now. Especially with them here.

Walking briskly for about twenty minutes Kairi found a shadowed alley so she sprinted towards it but a canister landed right in front of her and her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

A second later it exploded causing a flash of bright light blinding Kairi as she screamed in pain but she heard quick footsteps heading towards her so she ignored the pain and ran blindly away from the now quickening footsteps.

Eventually a little of Kairi's vision returned to her and she glanced back to see the two same guys from the crowd but they had small daggers out making her pale as she ran quicker. Running Kairi saw another crowd of people so she pushed her way through them in hopes of losing the two men who she knew were trying to kill her.

But she crashed into someone and they looked at her eyes only to scream causing what seemed like a riot in the crowd. Using that Kairi made her way to a shadowed alley diving into the sanctuary of the shadows as it took her somewhere else but she was going too fast so when she exited the shadows she crashed headfirst into something causing her to black out.

Groaning, Kairi woke up with a splitting headache, rubbing her now bruised forehead Kairi looked around to find that she was in an office bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw nothing but a scared little girl with pure black eyes.

That was why people reacted to her eyes. They were so dark that people weren't sure if they were eyes or holes in her head. Kairi never knew why she was born with those eyes but they made having a normal life impossible. Some people just wanted to kill her because of her eyes some of them calling her a demon spawn while others just don't say anything but she has always been by herself.

Kairi knew that something caused her to lose her memory two years ago and since then she's been hunted… She thought that maybe the Justice League could help her.

'_It was stupid._' Kairi thought with tears starting to leak out of her black eyes. '_They knew that I would've tried to get help._'

Then Kairi froze as she heard a voice. "There was something in the-."

"Elevators are supposed to be locked down." Another voice answered back as they passed the door that she was in.

"This is wrong." A third voice muttered and Kairi peeked out only to be surprised as three teenagers. The one on the right was a red head in a yellow and red suit and he had a lightning bolt emblem on his chest along with goggles above his eyes, the boy on the right was a dark skinned teen with white hair, gills and he was wearing a red muscle shirt along with dark blue pants and a belt with an A on it along with two sword hilts on a backpack of some sort on his back.

The final kid with black hair was in a red tunic with black pants and a black and yellow cape wearing a black domino mask to hide his eyes and she recognized them as Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad in front of an elevator and she was surprised some more as Robin pressed a button on his glove to make what looked like a holographic computer pop up. "Thought so. This is a High-speed Express Elevator it doesn't belong in a two story building."

Aqualad narrowed his eyes. "Neither does what I saw." With that he forced the Elevator Doors open only for his eyes to widen in shock as he saw the extremely long elevator shaft, the bottom was nowhere in sight.

While that was going on Kairi looked out the window to see that it was dark. '_How long was I out?_'

"And that's why they need an Express Elevator." Robin deadpanned as he took out his grappling hook gun and shot it at the ceiling before jumping down and in a few seconds Kid Flash and Aqualad slid down the rope like Firemen would.

No sooner did they get out of sight did Kairi find herself in front of the Elevator looking down into the darkness.

'_Do I follow them?_' Kairi asked herself. '_This could be my chance to get help!_'

Kairi shivered in fear because she knew that she wasn't brave but she mentally scolded herself.

'_Come on Kairi, stop being a coward._' With that she jumped down the Elevator Shaft willing the shadows to carry her. Eventually she came across the end of the rope and open Elevator Doors on Sub-Level 26.

'_How many floors does this place have?_' Kairi mentally pondered as she was interested in this place now.

While walking Kairi heard Robin's voice. "Okay I'm officially whelmed."

Feeling curious Kairi shadow travelled to the room where they were at staying out of sight but her eyes widened at what she was seeing. There were rows of creatures giving off electrical impulses not leaving that many shadowed areas in the room so she knew that in order to stay hidden she would have to stay still.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash muttered looking around in awe. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid it generates its own power with these… Things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course, even the name is a clue." Aqualad nodded solemnly. "The Cadmus of Myth created a new race by sowing the Dragon's Teeth into the Earth."

Robin agreed with Aqualad. "And this Cadmus creates new life too… Let's find out why." With that Robin plugged his Holographic Computer into a terminal before typing past the security features. "They call them Genomorphs-**WHOA!** Look at the stats on these things! Super Strength, Telepathy, Razor Claws? These are living weapons!"

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes. "They're engineering an army… But for who?"

"Wait there's something else." Robin scanned a log. "Project Kr… Ugh the files triple encrypted I can't-."

"Don't move!" They spun around to see a man in blue body armor and a gold helmet along with a group of Genomorphs. "Wait… Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"

Despite the situation Robin chuckled. "At least they got your name right." He joked to Kid Flash eliciting a scowl from the teen.

"I know you." Aqualad realized. "Guardian, you're a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian said with a smile.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked in surprise.

"That's what I should be asking you four." Kairi's eyes widened as he said that looking right at the corner where she was hiding.

"Four?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. "There are only three of us."

"I'm also talking about the girl in the corner." Guardian pointed right at Kairi and she knew that she was caught so she came out surprising the three teenage heroes. "Now who are you?"

"…" Kairi remained silent but looked at him curiously letting everyone see her black eyes.

"Not talking huh?" Guardian chuckled. "Maybe we should call the Justice League and figure this out."

Robin's holographic computer beeped as Kid Flash spoke up again. "You think that the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Weapons?" Guardian sounded genuinely confused. "What are you-?" The horns on the small Genomorph on his shoulder glowed red causing his eyes to widen.

'_That can't be good._' Kairi thought calling some shadows to her.

"Take them down hard." Guardian ordered coldly. "No mercy!"

The effect was immediate as Robin threw a few smoke bombs down as the creatures lunge at them while Kairi used the shadows like a whip sending them back, something that Robin took a note of as he used his grappling hook to get to the doorway and made a dash to the elevator to hack it.

Inside the smoke Kid Flash ducked under the claws of one of the Genomorphs before tackling two of them and used the wall as a springboard to tackle another. Aqualad had a Genomorph on his back before he threw it off but Guardian tackled him as causing the teenage Atlantian to skid across the floor.

Getting up Aqualad wiped blood from the bottom of his lip as Guardian came in with a punch so Aqualad ducked tried a left hook only to get his gut kicked and Guardian went to slam Aqualad with his shield but the Atlantian grabbed the edges of the shield and focus with his tattoos glowing before electricity came out of him shocking Guardian into submission.

While he was doing that a Genomorph was about to claw his head off when Kairi reacted using the shadows to slam it against the wall. Looking over Aqualad gave a nod of thanks as they all ran out of the room in time to hear Kid Flash shout.

"Way to be a team player Rob!"

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked rhetorically as he finished hacking the Elevator and it opened up.

They all jumped in as the doors closed causing all four of them to let out a sigh of relief before Aqualad spoke up. "We're heading down?"

"Dude! Out is up!" Kid Flash berated Robin who scoffed at the speedster.

"Excuse me? Project Kr it's down on Sublevel 52."

In response to Robin's statement Aqualad rubbed the back of his head. "This is out of control… Perhaps-. Perhaps we should contact the League."

The other two looked down while Kairi remained silent until Kid Flash broke it. "So who are you beautiful?"

It took a few seconds for Kairi to realize that they were all looking at her and with her face going red she started to pull on her scarf for the sake of doing something.

"… Kairi." She said after a moment's hesitation. "Name Kairi."

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked suspiciously. "And how long have you been here?"

"Came for help." Kairi said looking at them. "Was at Hall earlier but got chased before teleporting."

"You were chased at the Hall?" Kid Flash couldn't believe that a crime like that happened right outside the Justice League HQ. "Wait, why were you being chased?"

"Don't know." Kairi answered truthfully. "Got away but saw you here… Need help so I followed."

'_Why is she talking like this?_' Robin thought curiously.

"We apologize but we don't have enough info to help you properly." Aqualad said to her gently but Kairi looked down.

"Right… Stupid to come." Kairi muttered mentally berating herself.

"Whoa." Kid Flash interrupted her. "No it wasn't stupid. We're the good guys so we'll help after we finish here right guys?" He cast a meaningful look at the others.

"I did not mean to make it sound like that." Aqualad said to Kairi. "Whatever is bothering you we'll help but right now isn't the best time to talk about it."

The Elevator chimed as it opened and Kid Flash smiled at Kairi. "Keep up beautiful!"

Again Kairi felt her face go red because she wasn't used to compliments like that.

"Thank you." Kairi managed to get out.

"Hey we're Heroes." Robin said encouragingly. "It's what we do!"

Sublevel 52 looked like the inside of a whale with pulsating red walls and junk everywhere. "Bad." Kairi muttered.

As they ran through the floor they came to two different hallways. "Which way?" Aqualad asked Robin.

"Yeah." Robin chuckled. "Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two." He joked.

"Hold!" They turned to see a man-like Genomorph who lifted canisters with telekinesis and threw them at the four teens.

"Two." Kairi decided as they took off running with the Canisters exploding behind them.

Kid Flash went ahead while Kairi focused and a blanket of shadows surrounded the telepathic Genomorph and he was held back as they ran finally catching up to Kid Flash as he put a metal canister in front of a reinforced metal door. "Hurry!" He shouted.

As they ran in Aqualad looked back before he kicked the canister out of the doorway making it slam shut as Robin hacked it. "I disabled the door, we're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad muttered in frustration.

"Trapped… But safe." Kairi said with a smile.

"Uh guys." Kid Flash called back. "You may want to see this." He was in the center of the room in front of a console and he pressed a button causing a pod to light up.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Whoa." Robin said in awe.

Inside the pod looked to be a seventeen year old with black hair in a white solar suit with a red S emblem on his chest.

"Big K, little r, the Atomic Symbol for Krypton." Kid Flash realized before spinning around. "Clone?"

"Robin, hack!" Aqualad ordered shaking the Boy Wonder from his stupor.

"Oh right, right." He brought his holographic computer up as Kairi looked at the 'Clone'.

"What clone?" Kairi asked getting a look from Kid Flash.

"An exact copy of someone." He explained after a second hesitation.

"Weapon designation Superboy." Robin began as he hacked his way through the Cadmus Files. "A clone force grown in- **SIXTEEN WEEKS?!** From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected making Kid Flash agree with the young Atlantian.

"No way the big guy knows about this."

Robin continued. "Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sunlight solar radiation 24/7."

"And these creatures?" Aqualad pointed to the three Genomorphs in the Pod with Superboy.

"Genomorph Gnomes." Robin clarified. "Telepathic, force feeding him an Education."

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash muttered darkly. "They're making a slave out of-… Well Superman's son."

"Help him?" Kairi asked determinedly.

Aqualad nodded. "Now we contact the League." He pressed a symbol on his belt but all they got was static.

"No signal." Robin told them.

"We're in way too deep… Literally." Kid Flash joked.

_**~Outside the room~**_

Guardian was guarding the doors while waiting for reinforcements to open the door to Project Kr when a scientist with brown hair and glasses came up. "They're still in there with the Weapon?"

"We can't get the door open Dr. Desmond."

Desmond whirled to the telepathic Genomorph. "Use your telekinesis!" He ordered.

"I have tried to no avail." The Genomorph said curtly causing Desmond to grind his teeth in anger.

"Useless!" He walked up to Guardian. "This is a debacle, get some G-Trolls down here to muscle the door open now!"

"Already on their way." Guardian told Desmond.

"You realize that once we get in there we can never let them leave." Desmond told him causing Guardian's eyes to widen.

"Doc these aren't your typical 'meddling kids', sure the girl will not be missed but you don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League." Guardian warned him but Desmond waved the warning away.

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Board of Directors, believe me." With that he looked at the G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder. "Contact the G-Gnomes inside Project Kr."

With that the G-Gnome closed its eyes and its horns glowed red.

_**~Inside Project Kr~**_

"This is wrong." Kid Flash muttered.

Robin backed him up. "We can't leave him like this."

"Help him." Kairi agreed.

Aqualad nodded. "Set him free." He decided. "Do it."

With a nod Robin got to work on hacking the Pod to get Superboy out of there and steam came out of the Pod as it opened.

The first sign of movement was Superboy's fist closing and it cracked from lack of movement and his eyes shot open showing crystal blue eyes before he shot out of the Pod tackling Aqualad to the ground and got three punches in before Robin and Kid Flash went to restrain Superboy while Kairi watched in shock.

"Whoa hang on Supey!" Kid Flash grunted from exertion.

"We're on your side." But as Robin said that Superboy got his fist free and punched Kid Flash right through a pod knocking him out. "I don't want to do this." Robin stuffed something inside of Superboy's mouth letting out some type of green gas and Aqualad kicked him back.

Then Robin shot a Taser out electrocuting Superboy but the Boy of Steel grabbed the lines and pulled Robin forward slamming him into the ground.

"**ENOUGH!**" Aqualad came in with a sword hilt and a hammer made of water came out smacking Superboy back. "We are trying to help you."

Superboy just cracked his neck before rushing forward punching at Aqualad but he moved so Superboy ended up punching the ground Kairi went to help Aqualad motioned for her to stay back.

"Get out of here!" He ordered. "Get the League."

Kairi was shocked. "But-."

"**NOW!**" Superboy slammed him into the wall knocking the young Atlantian out before turning to Kairi who took a step back in fear.

"Friend." She said trying to make peace but she called the shadows just in case and she was right as Superboy came at her so the shadows shot forward knocking Superboy back. "Please. Help friend." She urged trying to make Superboy snap out of it.

Superboy glared at her and lunged forward slamming her into the wall but she threw up a shadow to lessen the force of the slam.

Knowing that she wouldn't win or snap Superboy out of this she melted into the shadows… Or at least tried to but Superboy grabbed her scarf and slammed her to the floor three times until she was knocked out.

When he was done Superboy made it to the reinforced door and ripped them open shocking Desmond and Guardian but he smirked at seeing how the four teens were unconscious. "Atta boy." While checking on them his eyes widened when he saw black eyes on Kairi. "Well this is interesting, it looks like we have a new Project to work on… Guardian."

"Yes Dr. Desmond?"

"Take her to Sublevel 34 and start on a file called Project Midnight."

Later Desmond was pacing in his office before deciding to make a call and in an instant seven screens came down showing seven shadowed individuals on each screen.

"_**Doctor Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?**_"

Desmond nodded. "Yes, very sorry to disturb you at this late hour-."

"_**Just make your report.**_"

"Of course." Desmond coughed. "Well we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus, the origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some… Unwanted attention. Four teens, three of them sidekicks while the fourth one is unknown, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash breached security along with a teenage girl who has metahuman powers of her own… They found and released the weapon, the Superboy, of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would be liberators. The four are contained and we don't believe that the League knows they're here… What should I do with them?"

"_**Clone them.**_"

"_**The substitutes will serve the light and only the Light.**_"

"And the originals?" Desmond asked curiously.

"_**Dispose of them.**_" Was the answer. "_**Leave no trace.**_"

"_**Wait.**_" One of the seven figures said surprising the others. "_**Who exactly is the fourth Metahuman?**_"

"The girl?" Desmond checked his files. "From the cameras we got her name, Kairi let's see black hair, can control shadows… Oh yes and pure black eyes-."

"_**Contain her!**_"

"Excuse me?" Desmond asked in shock.

"_**Yes brother, enlighten us.**_"

"_**My men have been trying to capture her for two years and she's always escaped so I want you to contain her until I get there to make sure that it is her, am I understood?**_"

Desmond swallowed nervously. "Yes sir."

_**~With the Unconscious Heroes~**_

'_Time runs short, you must awaken._' That got no answer. '_You must awaken __**NOW!**_'

Kid Flash gasped in shock as he looked around before seeing Superboy in front of him and said boy was staring at them. "What? What do you want?"

Superboy kept staring.

"Quit staring, you're creeping me out."

Robin coughed. "Uh KF? How about we not tick off the guy who could fry us with a look?"

_**~With Desmond~**_

"Prepare the cloning procedures for the new Project Sidekicks and Project Midnight since the girl is going to be a prisoner rather than an experiment." Desmond ordered as he went to oversee the repair of Project Kr's doors before his eyes widened at not seeing Superboy. "Where's the weapon?"

"Superboy?" Guardian asked in confusion. "He carried the intruders to the Cloning Chambers."

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond ranted. "Get the weapon back in its pod now!"

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs." Guardian told him in good humor.

"Don't you?" Desmond asked with a raised eyebrow before looking at the G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder and it telepathically changed Guardian's mind.

"That clone belongs in a cage!" He took off.

_**~With Kairi~**_

Kairi woke up before she felt a stabbing pain in her arms and she looked to see needles taking blood from her so she went to call the shadows when a collar on her neck electrocuted her. "I wouldn't do that." A doctor warned sadistically. "You're wearing an inhibitor collar so no powers for you."

"P-Pain." Kairi got out.

"Aw does that hurt?" The doctor looked up from his clipboard showing a hooded face. "Now tell me young lady… What are you afraid of?"

_**~With the teen Heroes~**_

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad started but Kid Flash cut him off.

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us, how's that for gratitude-."

"Kid! Please be quiet now." Aqualad told him. "I believe that our new friend was not in control of his own actions."

Robin got a lock pick out of his glove while they were talking.

"W-What if I-… What if I wasn't?" Superboy asked unexpectedly.

"He can talk?!" Kid Flash asked in shock.

Superboy's glare increased. "Yes, **HE** can."

Robin and Aqualad looked at Kid Flash who looked nervous. "It's not like I said it-. Hey wait, where's Kairi?" He asked suddenly.

"I told her to get help." Aqualad reassured Kid Flash.

"No she's a prisoner too… But the doctor took her to a different level." Superboy told them. "She's alive and she might still be unconscious."

"The Genomorphs taught you." Aqualad changed the subject before anymore yelling could be heard. "Telepathically?"

"They taught me much." Superboy confirmed. "I can read, write, I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "Have they actually ever let you see the sky or the sun?"

Superboy shook his head. "Images are implanted into my mind… But no I have not seen them."

Aqualad decided to ask a question that was bugging him. "Do you know what you are? Who you are?"

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman." Superboy told them without hesitation. "Created to replace him should he perish… To destroy him should he turn from the light."

Robin and Kid Flash looked shocked but Aqualad continued. "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration but like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that Solar Suit, beyond that Pod… Beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy snarled. "It is my home!"

Robin took it from there. "Your home is a test tube, we can show you the sun."

Kid Flash coughed. "Uh, I'm pretty sure that it's after midnight but we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad told Superboy getting a spark of hope from the young Kryptonians eyes.

But Desmond chose to walk in at that moment hearing the last sentence. "No they can't." He said sternly. "They'll be occupied! Activate the Cloning Process."

"Pass, Batcaves crowded enough." Robin joked.

"Where's Kairi?" Kid Flash shouted.

"Oh her?" Desmond asked nonchantly. "Dr. Crane is speaking with her as of right now."

Robin's eyes widened. "You have her with Scarecrow?!"

"Yes he really wants to see what she's scared of." Desmond grinned before glaring at Guardian. "And get the weapon back in its Pod-." He was cut off as Superboy punched Desmond back.

Guardian went to subdue Superboy but he kicked Guardian back and glared at the last doctor who ran off.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy snarled to Desmond.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked cautiously.

Superboy narrowed his eyes before smiling. "I don't have Heat Vision so I suppose that helping is my only option."

Robin finally finished picking the locks on his cuffs and he was free. "Ugh, finally. Lucky that Batman isn't here, he would have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash asked in disbelief. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin shook his head. "Free Aqualad! I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy warned Robin but he did as he was told anyway.

"Thank you." Aqualad said gratefully while Robin got Kid Flash down but as they ran Desmond glared at them.

"You'll never get out of here!" He shouted in pain. "I'll have you back in Pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed." Robin muttered. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked. "But first where would Kairi be?"

Superboy spoke up. "Desmond said something about her being on Sublevel 34."

"Then let's go." Aqualad ordered knowing fully well how dangerous Scarecrow was.

_**~With Kairi~**_

Kairi felt her heart rise to her throat while the man who introduced himself as Scarecrow wrote on a sheet of paper. "Not talking?"

"O-Out." She muttered feeling dizzy from the amount of blood that was taken.

"Oh but we haven't gotten to the good stuff yet." With that Scarecrow sprayed something in Kairi's face. "Now what do you see?"

Kairi opened her eyes to see blood and carnage around her and she could barely breathe as they all looked at her before she screamed.

_**~With the others~**_

Upon getting to Sublevel 34 they heard Kairi screaming. "Kid, go!" Aqualad ordered.

"On it!"

_**~With Kairi~**_

"Come on young lady tell Scarecrow what you see." He persuaded but through the fear Kairi managed to glare back.

"Stop." Kairi pleaded but Kid Flash ran into the room and tackled Scarecrow away.

"Sorry that I'm late beautiful." Kid Flash apologized as he got her off the table. "But you know how traffic is."

Kairi weakly nodded. "Shadows."

"What?" Kid Flash asked in confusion.

"Need shadows… To heal." Kairi got out. "But first Collar off."

With a nod Kid Flash brought Kairi to a small corner with a shadow after taking the inhibitor collar off and right as he sat her in there he saw them surround Kairi healing the wounds from the needles and the bruises from the fight with Superboy.

"Cool." Kid Flash commented as Kairi stood up fully healed.

Scarecrow moaned but Kid Flash tied him down to the table before he could come to.

"Okay now we can-." Kid Flash stopped as Kairi grabbed her head. "Oh right Rob has the antidote to the Fear Toxin." With that he picked Kairi up Bridal Style and took off running back to the others.

"Rob we need the antidote." KF yelled getting a nod from Robin as he took it out and injected it into her arm causing Kairi's head to clear before she realized how Kid Flash was carrying her.

"…" Her face going completely red she managed to get out. "D-Down?"

Kid Flash looked confused before he realized what she meant. "Oh sure." As he let her down Aqualad came up.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." Kairi got out before seeing Superboy. "Friend?"

Superboy nodded not getting why she was talking like this. "Yes."

"I love talking as much as the next guy but let's get out of here." Kid Flash said as they took off running.

"Wait." Kairi focused and in a second they found themselves on the first floor.

"Whoa that was weird." Robin muttered.

"Shadow Travel." Kairi panted. "First time with group."

"And last." They all spun around in shock that Desmond actually beat them to the exit. "You are all getting back to your Pods!"

"Oh yeah?" Kid Flash asked. "Says who?"

"Says me." Desmond brought out a vile with blue liquid in it. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order in Cadmus."

With that he drunk the liquid and groaned in pain as his limbs twitched uncontrollably.

"Bad." Kairi muttered getting a nod from Robin.

"Very bad Kairi."

They could hear the bones creaking inside of Desmond's body as he fell to his knees and his body expanded ripping his clothes and skin showing grey skin with red lines and the only piece of clothing left was his pants.

With a roar he charged at them but Superboy charged right at him only to be tackled back into Aqualad as everyone helped them up.

"Plan?" Kairi asked cautiously.

"Take him down." Aqualad said calmly as he took his weapons out. "Kid, get behind him!"

Kid Flash got what Aqualad was planning so he slipped in between Blockbuster's legs and crouched right as Aqualad and Superboy punched the grey behemoth knocking him over the crouched Kid Flash.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten." Kid Flash said smugly.

As Blockbuster went to get up a shadowed fist slammed into him making a small crater as Kairi came in but he backhanded her back into a pillar while Robin did a flip throwing two Birdarangs but Blockbuster knocked them away and turned only to see Superboy right behind him.

So with a roar Blockbuster slammed Superboy into a pillar close to Kairi while she got up shaking her head as Superboy got in two punches before Blockbuster punched him straight through the pillar causing his eyes to be glazed a bit.

Seeing this Aqualad wrapped water around Blockbuster's arm and pulled him forward before making a Mace out of water right as Kairi came in with a shadow blade but Blockbuster grabbed the mace and threw Aqualad right into Kairi knocking the two of them back.

With that he threw Superboy and headed for the two as Kid Flash came in with his super speed but Blockbuster leaned back and tripped Kid Flash causing him to skid across the floor in pain as Kairi grabbed Aqualad to shadow travel them out of the way but Blockbuster knocked Aqualad away and grabbed Kairi's scarf slamming her into a pillar and she gasped as she felt a bone in her arm snap.

Robin gasped as he realized something. "Of course." He brought a holographic map of the room up. "KF get over here!"

Grinning Blockbuster came to punch her face but Kairi put up a shield made completely of shadows as he punched it repeatedly.

Right as the shadow shield broke Superboy charged forward punching Blockbuster's back twice before jumping on his back to pull him away from Kairi Blockbuster instead threw Kairi down and slammed Superboy into the Pillar destroying it.

"Got it?" Robin asked explaining his plan.

"Got it." Kid Flash confirmed and he went to be the distraction and ran forward punching Blockbuster's nose before he realized that he tore off what was left of some Human skin. "Got your nose." He joked while trying not to be completely grossed out by that fact.

Blockbuster roared and chased after KF as Robin called to the other three. "Superboy! Aqualad! Kairi!" He showed the blueprints giving them the idea.

With that Superboy punched a pillar while Aqualad used his water mace and Kairi used the shadows to pull one down.

"Come and get me you incredible Bulk!" Kid Flash taunted before he was smacked by Blockbuster and was about to become paste when Kairi shadow travelled in front of him.

"**LEAVE FRIEND ALONE!**" She shouted as she stared right into Blockbuster's eyes.

No one knew what happened but as Kairi did that Blockbuster saw images of pain and fear as he looked in those soulless black eyes and he roared in pain backing up.

"What did you do?" Kid Flash asked in shock.

"I-I don't know." Kairi managed to get out.

But Blockbuster backed up so fast that he slipped on a thing of water that Aqualad prepared before he touched it letting loose his electrical powers causing Blockbuster some more pain.

"**BOOM!**" Robin shouted and all of the Birdarangs on the last remaining pillars exploded causing the room to collapse as Superboy jumped over everyone but Kairi put up a huge shadow shield protecting them from being crushed… It was obvious that it was straining her though.

Once everything stopped falling apart Kairi had the shield blast the debris away from them and they got up before seeing that Blockbuster was alive and unconscious under some of the rubble.

"We-we did it." Aqualad panted with a smile.

Robin chuckled with a pant of his own. "Was there- ever any doubt?" He and Kid Flash high fived only to cringe from the pain.

"Yes." Kairi deadpanned as the shadows fixed her arm and she winced at the bone snapping back together before being healed but her arm was as good as new before they saw Superboy looking up at the sky… Or more precisely the Moon.

"See the moon." Kid Flash smiled as Superboy looked at it in wonder before they saw a figure flying towards them… It was the Man of Steel himself. "Oh… And Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?"

As Superman flew down many other members of the League came down. The flyers and magic users. In the order were Superman, Red Tornado, Zatarra, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), and the last Green Lantern (John Stuart) came in bringing down Black Canary, Aquaman, Batman and Green Arrow. Then the Flash came last and no one knew how the fastest man alive always came last.

Batman walked forward until he was standing next to Superman and Kairi felt nervous as they looked from the Sidekicks, to Blockbuster to Superboy and finally to her and some of their eyes widen at seeing hers.

But Superboy walked forward causing everyone to look at him before he was in front of Superman who saw the S emblem on his chest causing his eyes to widen as Superboy smiled hopefully before the Man of Steel frowned as if he was disappointed causing Superboy to back up a bit.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked Superman.

Kid Flash walked forward. "He doesn't like to be called an it."

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy confessed making most of the Leaguers stare in disbelief before Batman narrowed his eyes at the three sidekicks.

"Start talking." He ordered.

After a long explanation which raised more questions than answers they all started talking while the teens were by themselves and Superboy glared at the ground. Most of the flyers took off with Blockbuster and Scarecrow being carried by both of the Green Lanterns.

Kairi feeling a bit unsure patted Superboy's shoulder. "Come around." She said with a smile and they understood what she meant.

"Kairi's right." Robin said to Superboy. "He'll come around, just give him time."

Superboy looked a bit unsure as he looked over at Superman who was talking to Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. Martian looked over seeing Superboy and he touched Superman's arm having the guy look over himself before Superboy looked away in anger.

After a few seconds Superman walked over. "We'll um… We'll figure something out for you- the League will I mean… For now I better make sure that they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." With that he took off flying causing Kairi to sigh at how poorly that went.

As they stared after Superman's retreating form Batman walked up with Flash and Aquaman. "Cadmus will be investigated all Fifty-Two levels. But let's make one thing clear-."

Flash interrupted Batman. "You should've called!"

Narrowing his eyes Batman looked at the young group. "End results aside we're not happy! You hacked Justice League Systems, endangered a civilian life," He indicated Kairi. "And disobeyed direct orders! You will not be doing this again!"

They all looked at each other before Aqualad stepped forward. "I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered sternly.

Aqualad bowed his head apologetically. "Apologies my King… But no." Everyone stared at that as Aqualad continued. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do, together on our own we forged something powerful. Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-." Flash began but Kid Flash cut his mentor off.

"The Five of us and it's not." He said.

Robin walked forward. "Batman we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?"

"We helped others." Kairi said speaking for the first time at the League. "Together we are strong."

Superboy scoffed. "Why let them tell us what to do?" He asked glaring at them; it was obvious that he was angry at Superman's reaction towards him. "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

With that all five of them stared at the League before Batman narrowed his eyes again. "We'll talk more about this later but first we're going to need to ask Kairi here some questions."

"Not without us." Kid Flash stated.

"Kid you're in enough trouble as it is." Flash told his protégé. "We're just going to ask her some questions but you need to get home."

"That goes for everyone else." Batman ordered before Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"What about me?"

"He can stay with me." Kid Flash offered knowing that his parents would be cool with it.

Batman nodded before looking at Robin. "Go home and stay there Robin we're going to have a talk after this."

Robin nodded knowing that he was in a lot of trouble but he looked at Kairi. "You want us to go?"

"I am fine." Kairi said with a smile. "Came to get help… No more trouble?"

"We'll talk with you soon Kairi." Aqualad promised as he walked away.

"Call if you need anything Beautiful." Kid Flash winked and walked off with Superboy following him.

"Don't worry too much about Batman." Robin told her. "He's not that bad once you get to know him."

He walked off after that and Kairi found herself alone with the League.

_**~In an undisclosed Location~**_

Seven shadowed figures were talking about what happened. "So Project Cadmus is a failure?"

"How unfortunate… I loved the results of those experiments."

"Especially with the chaos that they caused?"

"That idiot lost the girl."

"Why is she so important to you?"

"Let's just say that without her one of our plans will not be used."

"But one good thing did come."

"Oh and what is that?"

The last figure smirked. "We still have the girl's blood so let's find out what makes her tick shall we?"

**To Be Continued…**

** Good grief this chapter took FOREVER to type! I mean seriously? 20 PAGES?! But, it was worth it to make it this long and I have a huge plan for Kairi in this series… But first off if anyone wants to say that I made her weak in some of the scenarios I want to say that she doesn't have much experience for fighting because she always used her powers to stay hidden and run away so the fighting was new to her.**

** As for her powers and weakness here they are.**

** Shadow Travel: The ability to teleport from one place to another as long as it has a shadowy spot for her to come out of.**

** Shadow Strike: Kairi can mold the shadows into different weapons like Aqualad can do with water and make shields.**

** Shadow Healing: When in the shadows they travel through her healing any injuries that she obtained and putting her at good health.**

** Shadow Wall: Can surround a person in total darkness leaving them blind, used to get away from others.**

** Shadow Cloak: Use the shadows to disappear and turn invisible to hide from enemies as well as use as armor to protect from major injuries.**

** Nightmare: The new ability that she got in the fight with Blockbuster where if she is angry enough she can look into a person's mind and bring their worst fears to life as an illusion.**

** Weakness: Sudden flashes of light will burn the pigments in her eyes causing her to feel physical pain and go blind for a while.**

** As for her speech pattern well with only remembering two years of her life, which will be explained eventually, she barely said a word to anyone so she's not used to talking. It will get better over time.**

** Okay one more thing I have everything planned except for the pairing. I already decided that it won't be a AqualadxOC since there are too many stories with those and I'm a fan of SuperboyxMissMartian but should it be RobinxOC or KidFlashxOC? Okay tell me what you think! Firefox out!**


End file.
